Sunsets In July
by Mazey
Summary: "Well, this'll make it even more special." She leaned over and slipped off the rock, knocking Natsu off his. The celestial wizard was lying on top of him, still clenching his hands tightly. During the fall, their lips had pressed together. (Rewritten NaLu Oneshot)


**Author's Note: Hi! So this is only my second oneshot, so please tell me how I did in a reveiw! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny first of July day in Magnolia as Natsu raced home to see his girlfriend. He carried a package wrapped in a brown paper bag as he whistled, dodging people while he ran. Happy flew beside him, grinning brightly at Natsu's excitement. He turned sharply down Strawberry Street and headed toward Lucy's apartment. He thought it was the perfect day; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the streets were as busy as ever. Just the way Lucy liked it. Every shop in town was crowded with people, and Natsu was lucky enough to find this gift for his girlfriend. And he was even luckier that he'd had enough Jewel to afford it.

He sighed as he dodged another two couples happily strolling and skidded to a stop in front of Lucy's apartment. Totally forgetting that about the door, he climbed into the window of her bedroom. Surprisingly, she wasn't sitting at her desk writing her novel, like usual. He could smell her sweet fragrance in the house, but he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. Everything in her house had her scent on it, but it was strongest on the celestial wizard. "Luce?" He called. "You home?"

"Um, just gimme a minute!" Lucy shouted back. Her voice was muffled in the slightest, so Natsu assumed she was in the bathroom applying make-up or something Lucy-like.

"Okay." He pouted, sitting down on her pink bedspread. He reached for the window, about to shut it, but he hesitated. It was Lucy's eighteenth birthday, and she loved the July breeze. After a moment of fighting himself, he decided to leave it open for her.

Just as he turned around, he saw Lucy standing in the doorway watching him. She had the prettiest blue sundress on, white sandals, and a white daisy pinned into her blonde hair. She giggled at his blank look and sat beside him on the bed.

Natsu didn't have anything to say. There were no words for how pretty, no. She was more than pretty, but with his own lack of vocabulary all he could think of was pretty. "Wow." He said. "You're so, wow."

She giggled again. "Thank you." Suddenly remembering the gift he'd bought her, he handed her the brown paper package. "W-what's this?"

"Happy Birthday, Luce." He kissed her on the cheek, making Lucy blush.

"N-Natsu. You really didn't have to do this-"

"But I wanted to. So just open it, please?" Natsu gave her his classic puppy-dog face, his lower lip poking out.

She couldn't resist. "Fine." She sighed. The dragon slayer lit up as she carefully untied the blue ribbon on the package and slid the gift out of its brown bag, smiling at it.

In her hands lay a necklace. It had the biggest red ruby she'd ever seen on a silver chain. On the back of the ruby, words were engraved into the jewel. It read: _To my beloved Angel on her eighteenth birthday._

"It's gorgeous, Natsu!" She pulled him into a hug, and now it was the dragon slayer's turn to blush. When the two finally pulled away, she gave the necklace to Natsu. "Can you help me put it on?" He slid the fine jewelry over her head and clasped the chain together behind her neck. "Thank you."

He moved over on the bed so he was closer to the celestial wizard before pulling her into a passionate kiss, cupping her cheek and stroking her silky skin with his thumb.

The kiss lasted for another fifteen seconds or so, but Lucy pushed him away, leaving the two panting. "What are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Oh trust me. I've got the whole thing planned out." He grinned.

 **Later That Day...**

"Natsu! Come look at all this stuff!" Lucy skipped around the bizarre city square of Magnolia as Natsu followed behind her.

"Wait up!" He called. It was much more difficult than he'd originally thought, trying to follow her in a crowd. Then again, thinking about her skinny figure, it was probably easier for her to maneuver around people.

She jumped up onto the fountain, searching the crowds for Natsu. When she spotted him, she leapt off the fountain's wall and skipped back over to where her boyfriend tried to squeeze through the busy city's people.

"Damn," He whispered. "Why are there so many people?"

"Natsu!" Lucy called, almost crashing into her boyfriend. He was surprised to see that she'd came back for him, and even more surprised that she hadn't asked for money yet. Once she finally caught her breath, she stared into the dragon slayer's eyes. "Can we get out of the city? It's really busy, and I want to spend some time with you. Not the crowds."

"Sure. I guess we can head up to me and Happy's place."

She smiled at him. "Okay!"

 **That Night...**

The two sat on large boulders on the ridge in front of Natsu and Happy's house. Lucy was fiddling with the ruby in her fingers while Natsu was running his fingers through his rosy, wind-whipped hair, trying to style it the way Lucy liked it. The sunset was breathtaking; A mixture of pink, red, yellow, orange, and purple.

"So, how was your birthday, Luce?" Natsu asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.  
She smiled almost as brightly as the summer's sunset. "It was," She bit her lip, trying to think of a word to describe her day. "Extravagant!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He stared blankly down at his black sandals.

"What's wrong?" The novelist asked.

"Hm?" He looked up. "Oh. Well, I just didn't feel that it was special enough for you."

Lucy stood up on the boulder and held out her hand to Natsu. Of course, he grabbed it and stood up. She reached for his left hand and held it in hers. "Well, this'll make it even more special." She leaned over, ready to kiss him, and she fell off the rock, knocking Natsu off his. The celestial wizard was lying on top of him, still clenching his hands tightly. During the fall, their lips had pressed together, and they kissed all the way down.

They pulled away after what seemed like forever, and smiled brightly at each other. "See? That much more special!" She shouted happily.

"But not good enough." He kissed Lucy on the lips and cupped her cheek. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads on each other. "Happy Birthday, babe." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said under her breath. They had one last kiss when the sun finally set beyond the horizon, leaving the two in the darkness of the July night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So? How'd I do? Please drop a reveiw, guys!**


End file.
